Ace Doesn't Stand a Chance
by BadButt94
Summary: Summary: Ace finally realizes that Mira will only be with him in his dreams. Slight DanxMira
1. Chapter 1

**Ace Doesn't Stand a Chance**

**Summary: **Ace finally realizes that Mira will only be with him in his dreams. Slight DanxMira

Ace Grit walked into his room after a nice training session with his Darkus partner, Percival, showered, and dressed for bed. Each night he would drag his feet to his lonely, cold single bed. Dreams of Mira being with him would usually dance in his head, but tonight his dreams were emptied. Sleep didn't come to him. He lied in his bed and traced the pattern in his ceiling. Tonight was harder on him then the rest. No one knew, except Ace of course, about Mira's crush on, his rival/ ally Dan Kuso. It's true that Ace didn't really like Dan, because of this fact, but he thought that it was just a small crush. He sighed when he looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand, it read midnight. Sighing, Ace sat up in his bed and took hold the picture that rested next to his clock. Every time he saw that picture, it made him want to cry. It was a picture of everyone, who joined in their Resistance and their Bakugan. Mira was smiling while hanging onto Dan. One of Dan's arms was wrapped around her waist while the other sported a thumbs up. Around that time was when both, Dan and Mira, announced that they were going to start dating each other.

Ace put the picture face down on the nightstand and pulled out some paper and a pen and began writing a letter to Mira.

"_Dear Mira,_

_ I know you're with him now, but I can no longer deny that I'm hurt inside. Ever since you found me that day and asked for my help in the Resistance, I felt as though Cupid's arrow was shot through my heart. I loved you from the beginning. Every night I would picture what our lives would be like, what our kids would be and look like. Everything was picture perfect in my dreams, but when Dan came… my dreams started to fall apart. Whenever you were there, he would be too. I couldn't bear seeing you with him. I always knew your feelings toward him, but I just brushed it off as a fade, but now I see that it was meant for you two to be together. I sometimes wish I could drive a wedge between the two of you, but now I see that no matter what I do… you could never have the same feelings for me as I do… and besides you're happy… Who am I to deprive you of what you deserve because I can't lock up my feelings? I'll always love you Mira. I wish you nothing but happiness. I want to tell you all this, but I knew that I couldn't even face you with the truth. I guess that's why you'll never read this letter._

_-Ace_

After writing the letter, Ace put it away in his nightstand and laid back down only to retrace the design in his ceiling. He sighed, for the tenth time tonight before rolling over on his side. _"Another restless sleep."_


	2. Badbutt94's Author's Note

**Badbutt94's Author's Note:**

First of all, I would like to apologize for not posting anything and for anyone who believes that this is a new chapter. I am making this author's note to let all of my fans and readers know that I will not be able to post any new chapters until after August 20th, 2013. As of right now, I am in another state, taking care of my very young siblings for my mother. She just gave birth, today, to my little brother and will need my help with the new born, 7/8 year old, 3 year old, and a 1 year old, yes people these are all of my siblings. I have been with my family for almost a month now and just found time to upload this author's note, so you can tell that I am busy. But, do not despair, once I return home and before I start college again, I will come back with a bunch of new chapters, stories, and everything you guys expect of me.

Also, on a side not, I have finally gotten my siblings on a schedule so I do have some free time during the night where I can become a beta for anyone who needs one. So, if you or anybody needs a beta for their work, let me know and I can definitely help out.

To add to this author's note, I will be posting this to all of my stories so anyone who's ever read my stories will know that I do not own any most of the characters in my stories. The only ones I do own, are my OCs and extra characters in all of my Naruto stories, Ke'Ania, Saedi, and Raven from my 'Secret Kingdom Hearts' series, and any other OCs I mentioned in the warnings. I also do not own any of the songs I have added in my stories. The only thing I do own are the plots to my stories, the design of most of the characters, and any 'music video' type of action happening in some of my stories. The only reason I am doing this and posting it to all of my stories is because I have received some messages where people were complaining and threatening to report my stories because I did not put any disclaimers in any of the chapters. Since this bothers people and since I refuse to go through the tedious process of dealing with this issue again, I am posting this author's note and will start putting disclaimers of all of my chapters and stories to please my audience and rule followers who refuse to even read my work because there is not disclaimer stated.

Another reason I am also posting this author note to all of my stories is because it has come to my attention that my past stories are shitty and they make me cringe every time I read them. I am not one of those people that will claim that every piece of work I have done is perfect and no one can tell me otherwise. I know that starting off I wasn't as good as I am now, and my work proves that. So, I have decided that, before I die, I will attempt to go back and re-do _**ALL **_of my stories to satisfy this need of mine. I don't know exactly when I will get around to it, but I can guaranty that it will happen one day.

The last thing I have to say to everyone is that I feel the need to be just a little bit closer to you guys so, if you want to, you can scroll further down this note and find my Facebook, Tumblr, YouTube, and DeviantArt names so that you can follow me. On my DeviantArt account are some old pictures I drew, but I will be posting some more soon. On my YouTube account, I do occasionally post some videos of my favorite couples. If there is any requests for a video you would like for me to make with a song, drop me a request on my YouTube account or you can send it to my Facebook, Tumblr, or even pm me here. It all goes to my email so I'll get it one way or another. For those who friend me on Facebook, that is where you can get to know the non-fanfiction side of Badbutt94. For anyone that wants to follow me on Tumblr, there I will be posting any updates about my stories, videos, and artwork on there. Now, I know I'm not the best, but I do take pride in what I do and will post it regardless of people's opinions. Just like many other pictures, videos, and pieces of literature, they are there simply for anyone who wants to enjoy it.

Well, I think that's enough ranting and raving for today. Again, I'm sorry that I cannot post any chapters right now, but I will make up for it in a few months. If there are any comments/ concerns or you simply want to just drop me a line, go ahead. I will be waiting to hear from you guys.

**HOW TO FIND ME:**

**Facebook: **Blackcat Ke'AniaSora

**Tumblr: **soraxiii

**YouTube: **Badbutt94

**DeviantArt: **soraswifey


End file.
